Side effects of a Bath
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: Legolas gets pregnant but doesn't tell the Fellowship. MPREG SLASH GimliLegolas.


"What are you doing here, Master Dwarf?" Legolas asked as he continue to wash his hair, he had found a small lake not far from where the fellowship was staying in Lóthlórien and was taking the opportunity to bathe.

"Enjoying the view," Gimli stated.

The elf turned around to face the dwarf to find that he was simply sitting on a boulder next to the water, watching Legolas bathe.

"Oh really, well why don't you join me then?" he asked moving slowly through the water towards the Dwarf.

"Nay I think I'll just watch."

Legolas stopped when he was just in front of the dwarf then shot out his arm to grab the dwarf's leg and pulled him into the water, clothes and all.

Legolas swam away quickly before Gimli could retaliate, laughing at the sight of the very wet and shocked dwarf spluttering in the pool.

Luckily for Gimli he had removed his armour earlier in the day as he had been assured that it was unneeded in Lórien but he was still in his breeches, tunic and boots, the boots which he only had one pair of.

"Gimli you should know better then to go swimming in you boots." Legolas said still laughing.

Gimli glared at him and started to wade back to the shore but Legolas grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Let me help you," Legolas said, pulling the dwarf back till he was back in front of him.

He ducked under water and removed Gimli's boots; he then used his teeth to gently untie his breeches, enjoying the shudders that ran through the dwarf's body as he did so.

As he moved back to the surface of the lake he purposely made sure that his hand brushed the dwarfs groin before moving to pull off the dwarf's tunic.

Once all clothing had been removed, Legolas collected the items and left the water revealing his naked body to Gimli completely. He slowly made his way over to the rock which Gimli had been sitting on and laid the cloths out to dry.

He dove off the boulder and swam back over to Gimli, who was once again making on effort to hide his attraction to the elf.

Now that they were both stripped of all clothing, Legolas waited for Gimli to make the next move.

Which didn't take long and it also didn't take long before they were heating the lake with their love making.

"There you two are, I almost thought you weren't coming with us." Pippin joked as Gimli and Legolas appearing from the trees after a final sexually experience before leaving Lórien.

It had been a month since Gimli had come across Legolas in the lake and ever since they had spent every waking hour together and more often then not every sleeping hour though there wasn't much sleep between them.

Galadriel had given each of them a gift the night before along with an elven cloak each for the journey and they had been provided with three boats and Lembas bread to last them to Mordor.

Legolas had glared at the back of Galadriel's head a lot though out the previous evening as Gimli seemed to be rather smitten with her and although he couldn't blame him, the Lady was very beautiful, said to be the most beautiful in Middle Earth, matched only by her Granddaughter Arwen Undomiel. However he was still slightly jealous.

But now they were moving away from Lórien in the three boats that they had been given. Gimli and Legolas had both been overjoyed to be it the same boat but Gimli had made a show of complaining that the elf would sink the boat. Legolas had retaliated by saying that the only thing that could sink a boat was a clumsy dwarf.

Aragorn had rolled his eyes and ignored there complaining telling them to get in the boat and be quiet.

The hobbits had giggled at them till they saw Gimli's glare in their direction and they had gone quiet.

Galadriel watched them go, noticing that there was one more in the group then had arrived.

**A/N this is my first try at a slash fic, (excluding 'the whole worlds against me,') so go easy on me and tell me what you think.**

**Need ideas for a title, this one is more of a warning then a title. **


End file.
